


not to put too fine a point on it

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [11]
Category: Criminal Minds, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 12,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of one-shot short prompts I've written.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.I'll mark explicit prompts with an *.First chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/gifts), [nurselaney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurselaney/gifts), [fanaticreader16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticreader16/gifts), [starfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/gifts), [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts), [uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship/gifts), [Greennonmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greennonmonster/gifts), [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts), [leftennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/gifts), [kjs_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/gifts), [Hannatude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannatude/gifts), [Holieshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holieshka/gifts), [yixingsdimples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingsdimples/gifts), [gladheonsleeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/gifts), [IAmABoojum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmABoojum/gifts), [DaughterOfOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/gifts).



1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  “[Help me, you’re my only hope!” for thestanceyg](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19410121)

3\.  “[You found out aliens exist and you didn’t tell me. I don’t think our relationship can continue after this betrayal.” for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19410145)

4\.  “[I don’t think that’s what was supposed to happen…” for sarbear1610](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19410163)

5\.  “[You have to join my trivia team so I can win all the beer.” for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19410250)

6\.  “[Have you seen the cat?” for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19410295)

7\.  “[My cousin’s told me all about you … what DOESN’T she know, hmmmm?” for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19410325)

8\.  “[Oh please, after surviving first contact, Thor, his crazy brother and the mess that was London…” for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19410367)

9\.  "[Here, you can borrow my taser." for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19410388)

10\.  "[It’s Darcy, I met her while I took some political science classes, I’m thinking about taking another degree.“ for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19410424)

11\.  “[Is… that my picture in your wallet/as your home screen?” for marvelfanuniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19410490)

12\.  '[Halloween' for thestarfishdancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19410517)

13\.  '[Corn Maze' for sarbear1610](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19410568)

14\.  "[I have a mighty need for pumpkin..." for uponfrasersridge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19410592)

15\.  '[Haunted House' for holieshka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19410628)

16\.  '[Pumpkin Spiced Latte' for pleasepleasepleaseme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19410646)

17\.  '[Spiked Apple Cider' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19410754)

18\.  '[Pumpkins' for aurorababble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19410787)

19\.  '[Happy first day of fall!' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19410832)

20\.   ***** '[Suck and beg' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19410874)

21\.   ***** '[Touch' for leftylain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19410937)

22\.  "[Can I kiss you?' and 'nervous' for kjs-s](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19410967)

23\.  '[Back rubs' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19410994)

24\.  '[Pregnancy' for hannatude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19411033)

25\.  '[Stuck on an elevator' for thestanceyg](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19411066)

26\.  '[Zombie Apocalypse AU' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19411087)

27\.  '[Sleepy Hollow AU' for holieshka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19411111)

28\.  '[Little Shop of Horrors AU' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/19411129)

29\.  '[Fireplace' for theonewithwaytoomanyfandoms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/21059270)

30\.  '[Baking Cookies' for probablyunnecessary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/21059303)

31\.  "[Lying under a holiday tree' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/21059357)

32\.  '[Santa' for themultishipper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/21059414)

33\.  '[He knows words are my weakness' for holieshka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/21357812)

34\.  '[Pride' for thestanceyg](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/21357830)

35\.  '[Holding hands' for thestanceyg](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/21678719)

36.  ***** '[Lingerie' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/21839771)

37\.  '[Secret relationship' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/22499075)

38\.  '[Pregnancy (ii)' for theonewithwaytoomanyfandoms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/22748183)

39\.  '[Something Just Like This' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/23525445)

40\.  '[Little Bubble' for yournewfriendshouse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/23553225)

41\.   ***** '[Mirror Sex' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/24369471)

42\.  "[It’s Darcy, I met her while I took some political science classes, I’m thinking about taking another degree; Part 2' for goyaveh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/26099790)

43\.  '[College AU' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/26625090)

44\.  '[Pawns' for pleasepleasepleaseme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/26856651)

45\.  '[Rooks' for sarbear1610](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/26856666)

46\.  '[Plastic Pineapple' for pleasepleasepleaseme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/26856699)

47\.  '[Fog' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/27357261)

48\.  '[Hoodies' for holieshka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/27357279)

49\.  '[Renting a cabin' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/27556464)

50\.  '[Flannel' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/27556488)

51\.  '[Stargazing' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/27691215)

52.  '[Sweaters' for webuiltthiscityonescargot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/28270563)

53.  '[Baby fic' for webuiltthiscityonescargot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/31191648)

54.  '[Arranged marriage' for thestanceyg](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/31191699)

55.  '[Kid fic' for indiana-my-bones](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/31191786)

56.  '[Friends to lovers' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/31191870)

57.  '[Blanket' for iamaboojum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/32330208)

58.  '[Dark chocolate' for daughter-of-ophelia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/33753450)

59.  '[Glitter' for daughter-of-ophelia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/33804278)

60.  '[Peppermint' for thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/34052111)

61.  '[Soulmates' for cassiopeiacaelis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/34055477)

62.  '[Cuddling' for greennonmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/34068197)

63.  '[Dragons' for phoenix-173](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/34090820)

64.  '[Mermaids' for daughter-of-ophelia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/34178244)

65.  '[Books' for thestanceyg and daughter-of-ophelia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/34179572)

66.  '[Bubble baths' for acebabe0990](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471407/chapters/34317531)


	2. “Help me, you’re my only hope!” for thestanceyg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149565632269/darcyspencer-help-me-youre-my-only-hope).

Spencer turned at the familiar voice, a warm feeling flooding his chest when he saw the owner. He set down his coffee.  “Somehow, I don’t think that’s true, but I’ll do what I can.”  

“No, for real, it’s a matter of great importance…you have to come with me now…” Darcy held out her hand, a gesture that did nothing to assuage the aforementioned warm feeling.  Not that it was a feeling Spencer really _wanted_ assuaged.  

He had a hard time with touching.  He didn’t like being grabbed or touched unexpectedly.  And Darcy was a very…tactile person.  So the simple gesture of holding out her hand and giving him the option to touch _her_?  Well, it was…it was redundant, because he’d already thought about how it made him feel.  

He stood and extended his hand, clasping hers.  “How can I help?”  

“Star Trek trivia, okay?  My night off is on the line.” She sounded exasperated. As per usual when she was discussing Tony Stark.  

“You _do_ know your track record with betting your boss is sketchy at best…”  

“YES, but he said I could phone a friend and since I don’t have your number, I had to go with _bring_ a friend…” She pulled him towards the door of the coffee shop.  

“How did you know I’d be here?”  She shot him a look that pretty much answered his question, so he switched tactics.  “Why don’t you have my number?” 

She smirked. “I dunno, Spence, _you’re_ the one with all the answers.”   


	3. “You found out aliens exist and you didn’t tell me. I don’t think our relationship can continue after this betrayal.” for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149569252759/darcyspencer-you-found-out-aliens-exist-and-you)

Darcy rolled her eyes.  “Like you didn’t know, Mr. FBI…sorry… _Dr_. FBI. Besides.  I had to sign an NDA.”  

Spencer reached for the sugar, dumping some into his coffee.  “Well…okay.  I can forgive a bureaucratically motivated secret…”  The way his mouth twitched at the corner gave him away.   

“And since you know now…” she paused, looking around quickly.  “You wanna meet him?”  

“You should know me well enough that I shouldn’t have to answer that.”  

“I’ll give him a call…” She pulled out her phone.  

“Oh and Darcy? If it’s not too much trouble…do you think…he would…”  

“Oh, he’ll let you try, but you won’t be able to lift it, Spence. And I say that in the nicest way possible.”  

“But I can try…” He smiled.    


	4. “I don’t think that’s what was supposed to happen…” for sarbear1610

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149608467919/darcyspencer-i-dont-think-thats-what-was).

Spencer frowned, “No, it wasn’t…stay back…” He inserted himself between Darcy and the door, protectively shielding her from whatever was on the other side.  “That combination of chemicals should have been enough to blow the lock off the door…”  

Darcy rolled her eyes. “I appreciate your chivalry, Dr. Reid…but let me take a look…”  

She reached into her hair, pulling out a bobby pin as she approached the door. 

“You can’t possibly pick a lock with a hair pin, that’s an urban legend…you need at least two instruments to…”  Spencer trailed off as the lock clicked and the door slid open.  “How…”  

“SHIELD issue lock picking bobby pins…” she said with a grin.  “Doc, you forget who I work for.”  

He pressed his lips together.  “I don’t forget anything, I have a—“  

“Eidetic memory…yeah, yeah, I know.”  


	5. “You have to join my trivia team so I can win all the beer.” for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149612316064/darcyspencer-you-have-to-join-my-trivia-team-so).

Spencer chewed on his lip for a moment.  “In defense of sportsmanship, I don’t think that would be fair to the other teams…”  

Penelope’s elbow caught him in the ribs.  “Say yes, you idiot, she’s asking you out.”  Her words were muttered, under her breath.  

And he was fairly certain all the color drained from his face when the meaning sank in.   Unfortunately, due to Penelope’s meddling and his own insecurities, he missed the next thing Darcy said to him. All he knew was that she was now looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer to a question he hadn’t heard.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that?”  he croaked, his throat suddenly dry.  

Darcy grinned, “I was just saying…I don’t think sportsmanship needs defending.  I’ve lost every week.  But, I mean…I guess if you think it needs defending, we could just…go do something else?”  

“ _We_ could? I mean…yes, yes…we _could…_ ” His brain scrambled through all the information he’d collected about Darcy and possible activities in which they could partake together.   _Darcy…Darcy Katherine Lewis…she enjoys old movies, especially musicals…there’s a Fred and Ginger Film Festival that starts Friday. Today’s Friday._ “Go see a movie?  There’s a Fred and Ginger Film Festival that starts tonight.”

Her face lit up.  “Wow! Yeah, that sounds…amazing, what…what time?”

“I’ll pick you up at seven?”

Darcy grinned widely. “I’ll see you at seven…I’m gonna head out early, Pen…that okay?”  

Penelope nodded, “Sure. Sure, Sweetheart, go for it…”  They both watched her leave. Spencer was smiling to himself and Penelope was smiling at him.  “Look at you, Dr. Smooth.”  

“Yeah…listen, Garcia…that festival sold out a week ago, can you get me tickets, please?”    

She sighed.  “Reid.  Baby. I love you but, sometimes…”  


	6. “Have you seen the cat?” for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149617601319/darcyspencer-have-you-seen-the-cat).

“I wasn’t aware you had a cat…” Spencer said, frowning and looking around.  “Is there a cat here right now?”  

Darcy shot him a look. “I’m cat-sitting.  For my brother.  I told you this.”  

“No, I’m certain that you didn’t.  I would remember…”

She propped her hand on her hip and shifted her weight into it.  The look on her face told him that she was dead set on proving him wrong.  It was a favorite of Spencer’s, to be honest. He’d just never had it leveled at him before.  “I’m pretty sure I told you _yesterday._ On the phone.  I told you that my brother called me and he had to go out of town, and I’m watching his cat.”  

Spencer pressed his lips together and tried not to smile.  Because she hadn’t spoken to him yesterday.  He’d been on a case and unreachable by anyone who wasn’t on his team. Of course, she was flustered.  It wasn’t the time to split hairs.

“Oh, _right…_ ” he nodded.  “That’s right.  Ben’s cat. Your brother’s cat.”  

The cat then made its presence known by attacking Darcy’s bare legs from underneath her couch, which took their focus for a little while.  It wasn’t until later, when they were climbing into bed that Darcy turned towards Spencer with a different look on her face.  

A look that was another one of his favorites.  

She leaned over to kiss him. “I didn’t talk to you yesterday.”  

“You talked to me in spirit.”  

She chuckled and kissed him again.  “Way to pick your battles, Doctor.”  

“You know…everyone calls me ‘Doctor’…but for some reason when _you_ say it, it elicits a decidedly different response…”  

“For some reason?”  

He hummed in response, pulling her over into his lap.  “For some reason…”  


	7. “My cousin’s told me all about you … what DOESN’T she know, hmmmm?” for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149661516424/spencerdarcy-my-cousins-told-me-all-about-you).

Spencer smiled nervously, shrugging.  “I’m not sure there’s anything Garcia doesn’t know about me…”  He’d been worrying about this blind date for the entire week. Garcia had been telling him about her cousin, Darcy, for what felt like the entire time he’d known her.  And this was just the culmination of a lot of nagging. Blind dates weren’t really something he normally did, but this wasn’t nearly as bad as he’d been expecting.  

He was going to owe Garcia “all the low fat no foam white chocolate macchiatos” (her words).  

“There has to be something…” Darcy smiled as she held out her hand across the table.  Her palm open to the ceiling.  

“Well, I mean…she knew I’d like you…” he placed his palm in hers, trying to hide the delightful shiver that went through him as she closed her fingers around his hand.  “ _I_ didn’t even know I’d like you…”  

She smirked, withdrawing her hand.  “Same, to be honest…”  

He reached for her again, a gesture he wasn’t completely sure about until their fingers laced.  “But I do…like you…”  

“Same…to be honest…”  


	8. “Oh please, after surviving first contact, Thor, his crazy brother and the mess that was London…” for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149661954434/darcyspencer-oh-please-after-surviving-first).

_“Oh please, after surviving first contact, Thor, his crazy brother and the mess that was London, I wasn’t going to let a narcissist with delusions of grandeur kill me without a fight, he never saw my taser coming thankfully”_

* * *

Spencer wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.  Squeezing maybe a little too tightly, but given the circumstances, it felt necessary.  “I’m…I’m so glad you’re okay…”

Darcy squeezed him back. “I’m fine.  I promise.  You all said he’d make a mistake.  That was me.”

“Yeah…but…how did you—“ He loosened his grip, holding her out at arm’s length.

“He didn’t check me for weapons.”  She shrugged. “And I fully expect to fall apart once the adrenaline rush is gone.  You gonna stick around, Spence?”  

“Of course, Darcy.”  


	9. “Here, you can borrow my taser” for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149665951864/darcyspencer-here-you-can-borrow-my-taser).

“No, that’s okay…” Spencer smiled and shook his head.  “I need to just…buckle down and just DO this.”  

He took a deep breath and held the gun out in front of him, aiming at the target.  Hotch was right to suggest bringing Darcy with him.  He was hitting closer to the center than he had been before.  All he had to do was pretend someone was threatening her and suddenly he was a good shot.  

Of course, he was going to have to learn how to channel this feeling instead of dragging his girlfriend along to each and every stand-off.

But until then…any excuse to have her around.  


	10. "It’s Darcy, I met her while I took some political science classes, I’m thinking about taking another degree.“ for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149666067704/darcyspencerits-darcy-i-met-her-while-i-took).

Garcia was still smiling at him. Looking between him and Darcy, who was standing on the complete other side of the coffee shop.  In that weird way she had.  Like she knew more about what he was saying than he did.  Which was impossible.  “So that’s why all the Poly-Sci, huh?” she asked, pressing her lips tightly together to hide a smile.  To badly hide a smile.  

“What’s why all the Poly-Sci?” He narrowed his eyes to peer at her.  

Penelope shrugged.  “You just didn’t seem like the type. Now I see. You’re not as weird as I thought you were, Baby.”  She reached out to ruffle his hair.

“Thank you…I think…”  He frowned. “Why am I not as weird as you thought?”

“Oh, you know…pursuing another degree.  Because of a cute girl.”  

He was well aware that his face was flushed red when Darcy approached their table. “Heya, Spence…I missed class last Thursday…do you have the notes by any chance?”  

“Oh, no…I don’t take notes…I have an eidetic memory…I just remember everything…” he trailed off when her shoulders slumped.  

“Oh…cool…” she nodded. “Thanks anyway, I’ll see if someone else has them…”  

He was spurred by Penelope’s pointy-toed shoe kicking him in the shin.  “I could…recite the lecture back to you…if that would help…I mean…if you have an hour and a half to spare…I know you’re busy…”  

She smiled, adjusting the shoulder strap on her back, hoisting it up higher.  “I have time now…my next class isn’t until four…but I mean…I don’t want to interrupt your…” she looked over at Garcia and smiled.  

“Oh honey, interrupt away, I’m late for some shoe shopping.” Garcia gathered up her purse and took her coffee with her, waving as she left them standing in the middle of a crowded coffee shop.  

“It’s loud here…want to head to the library?” Darcy asked, jerking her head in the direction of the campus library.  She hoisted her bag up on her shoulder again.  

“You know…it’s not good for your back to wear all the weight on one shoulder…” Spencer reached out to take the bag from her.  “You can cause long-term back problems by carrying uneven weight.”  He slung it over his shoulder.  

Darcy bit her bottom lip to hide a grin.  “What about your back?”  

“I’m a civil servant…my back is of no consequence…” he answered, taking a few steps towards the door. “Shall we?”  

“Sure.”    


	11. “Is… that my picture in your wallet/as your home screen?” for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149666298199/darcyspencer-is-that-my-picture-in-your).

Spencer’s mouth fell open, and he wanted to yank the phone back from her.  Go back to the time where she didn’t know what was on his home screen. Where she didn’t know that she was the thing he looked at every time he used his phone.  

Except…being this exposed…in front of her?  It wasn’t as bad as he’d expected.  Her eyes searched his.  Looking for answers that his lips should be giving her.  

“It…uh…it grounds me. After…cases? During them, too…  I need something…someone to look at that reminds me of what’s good in the world and to me…to me, you’re it.”  

Her mouth fell open then. “Spence…”  She blinked back tears, which made him want to hug her.  Because she shouldn’t be crying.  

He reached for her, succeeding in only patting her shoulder.  Because he was still awkward.  He wouldn’t ever be smooth enough to see an open door.  Let alone use it.

But she reached up to place her hand over his.  Squeezing it. “I’m glad…Thank you for…” she trailed off and squeezed his hand again.  Tighter.  “Just…thank you.”  

“Thank _you._ ”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually expanded this one into a smutty one shot [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935598), if that's your kind of thing and you want to check it out. ;)


	12. 'Halloween' for thestarfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 3 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149893226719/darcyspencer-halloween).

“This wasn’t what I meant when I said we should dress up…” Spencer said, squinting as Darcy applied more hair product into his hair, tugging gently as she styled it.    “I was thinking…something…festive?  Scary? Frightening?”  

“If you’re not frightened at the prospect of a ducktail, then I’m not doing it right…” Darcy said with a smirk.  

“Not that I don’t enjoy your hands in my hair…” he added as an afterthought.  “Is this character called ‘Duckie’ because of the hair?”  

“I have no idea…”  She leaned back, wiping her hands on her lap and admiring her handiwork. “But, I think that’s as good as it’s going to get…”

Spencer frowned and looked at his reflection in the mirror.  “People are going to know who this is?”  

Darcy grinned.  “Garcia’s party is movie themed.  People will know…and you have to admit…this is way more fun and comfortable than your idea.”  

“I will concede that this is more comfortable.  But, my Swamp Thing costume is an exact reproduction.”    


	13. 'Corn Maze' for sarbear1610

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149957895164/darcyspencer-corn-maze).

“You know…the largest corn maze ever made spanned sixty acres…” Spencer said, walking a little faster into the labyrinth of corn.  His hold on Darcy’s hand was tight, but his gait was faster than hers, so it looked a little like he was yanking her along.  Because he was.   “It was in Dixon, California…but the FIRST ever corn maze was actually in Annville, Pennsylvania…”  

“Fascinating…” Darcy said with a smile, scrambling to keep up with him when he turned down another of the pathways.  It turned out to be a dead-end, so he did an about-face and tugged her along for the ride.

“Isn’t it?  There is actually an art to creating one.  The farmers have to plant the corn in a certain pattern. Tons of planning goes into maze design.”  

“Maize design or maze design?” asked Darcy with a chuckle.  

Spencer actually laughed. “I see what you did there…”  They approached another dead end and therefore, did another about-face.  

“Wanna slow down a little?” Darcy asked.  “It’s not a race.”  

“Actually, it is…I bet Morgan we’d get out before him and Prentiss…”

“Well, geez, why didn’t you say so?”  she took off running down a particularly long pathway with Spencer in pursuit.  “What do we win?”  

“Losers buy dinner.”    

“Well, step on it then. I feel like free sushi.”  


	14. "I have a mighty need for pumpkin..." for uponfrasersridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149957982534/darcyspencer-i-have-a-mighty-need-for).

“Well, they DO have pumpkin flavored things here…” Spencer said, reading through the menu.  “It just depends on what form you want your pumpkin to be in.”  

“In muffin form,” Darcy answered definitively.  

“Alright,” he reached in his back pocket, but she was already walking up to the cashier to place her order.  He followed her, handing the cashier his card before she could hand over hers.  “I’ll take care of this.”  

“Spence.  You don’t have to do that. I thought we agreed—“  

“To trade off,” he finished for her.  “It’s my turn.”  

“It is not, it’s mine.”

“It most certainly is my turn,” he said, placing his order in a muted tone to the amused cashier.  “I never forget things like this.”  

“You know.  You can’t win every argument because of your eidetic memory, Reid.”  

“No…but I can win this one,” he said with a small smile.  “It’s my turn.”  


	15. 'Haunted house' for holieshka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150128454239/darcyspencer-haunted-house).

“You’re gonna protect me from Freddie Kruegar, right?” Darcy asked nervously, sliding her arm through Spencer’s and standing close.  

“Which one’s he?” Spencer frowned and looked around the room they were waiting in.  This haunted house was one of the nicer ones where people in costume milled around the waiting area to scare the bejeezus out of everyone before they even got into the haunted house proper.  

She sighed.  “Knives for fingers.  Fedora hat. Burn victim.”  

“Right, right.  Well, hopefully, I don’t need to explain that no one here will ACTUALLY hurt you.”  

“But you’re gonna protect me right?” She buried her face in his shoulder when a particularly ghastly clown walked close to them.  

He slipped his arm around her shoulders.  “Of course.”


	16. 'Pumpkin Spiced Latte' for pleasepleasepleaseme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150132431394/darcyspencer-pumpkin-spiced-latte).

“That certainly does smell good…”  Spencer said as Darcy slid into the seat beside him. He’d never been a fan of the pumpkin spiced everything craze that seemed to come over everyone this time of year. But Darcy insisted that this particular coffee house was the only one who got it right.  

“You wanna try it?” she asked, sliding her cup over.  “I haven’t sipped it yet.”  

He raised his eyebrows, wondering if he should tell Darcy that he didn’t really mind _her_ germs…she’d somehow slipped into the circle of people he considered safe enough to drink after.  

“I’ll wait till it cools. If you wanted to sip it first…I wouldn’t mind.”  

She raised her eyebrows, pursing her lips and nodding.  “I see how it is.  Letting ME test it for poison.”  

“No, that’s not—“ he stopped, smiling and shaking his head.  “And I just realized that you’re joking.”  

She grinned and took a tentative sip of her coffee.  “I fully expect to share everything from now on, I hope you know that.”


	17. 'Spiked Apple Cider' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150143575099/darcyspencer-spiked-apple-cider).

“What’s in this, rum?” Spencer asked, taking a tentative sip.  

“Yes, is it that obvious?” Darcy asked, leaning down to sniff her cup of cider.  “You said you wanted something alcoholic…”  

He shrugged, taking another sip.  “It’s not a bad thing.  After the day I had.”  

“The day…” She scoffed. “You’ve been in a horrible mood forever.”

He leaned over to kiss her cheek.  “It must be bad if you’re waxing hyperbolic. I apologize for bringing you to this.”  

She snuggled up into his side.  “Apology accepted.”    


	18. 'Pumpkins' for aurorababble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150184532229/darcyspencer-pumpkins).

“In English folklore, the jack-o-lantern was also known as a ‘will-o’-the-wisp’, which was used to describe eerie sightings of floating lights over peat bogs…” Spencer said as he dug handfuls of pumpkin innards out of the pumpkin they’d chosen to carve.  “The practice began in nineteenth-century Ireland.”

Darcy sighed, resting her head on her hand.  “Fascinating.”  

“Your tone indicates otherwise…” he said with a smirk.  

“No, I like it when you nerd-out.” She winked.  “It’s hot as hell _and_ educational.”  

“Well…you know me…I aim to please…” he dropped a handful of pumpkin mess onto the table.  

“And please me you do…” she stood and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose.  “Tell me when that’s gone, though…I can’t with the pumpkin guts.”

“Guts would imply that this is used for digestion…when in fact, it houses the seeds, which are part of the reproductive cycle of the pumpkin…So it’s pretty much–”  

“WORSE.  SO MUCH WORSE, SPENCER.”


	19. 'Happy first day of fall!" for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150280366618/darcyspencer-happy-first-day-of-fall).

Darcy looked up to meet the eyes of one of her favorite customers. Favorite…Foxiest…most likely to star in her dreams…synonyms are so cool.    

She smiled widely.  “Thanks, Spencer…you want your usual?”

“Please. For here.” He grinned.  He was unnaturally chipper this morning.  Not that he wasn’t usually pleasant.  But today, he was practically vibrating with excitement.  It was contagious.

“You seem…like you’re in a good mood this morning?” she said, attempting small talk as she started on his latte.

“I suppose.  I just…Autumn’s my favorite season.”  

Darcy had to agree.  “It’s mine too…hoodie weather. And it’s actually cool enough to enjoy walking…” she trailed off, because the rest of the reasons she liked fall involved two people.  And she didn’t want to weird out Spencer with her snuggly cuddle talk.    

She poured the cream into his latte, wiggling and dragging to form a leaf on top.  She slid it carefully across the counter with a twitch of the corner of her mouth, both wanting and not wanting to call attention to her masterpiece.  

Seriously, it was a damn good leaf on his latte.  


	20. *'Suck and beg' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151035946509/darcyspencer-9-17).

“Darcy!” Spencer blurted, his hands gripping handfuls of the blanket.  “Please,” he begged her.  Weakly. Because it felt like it had been hours. That wasn’t possible, however, because the clock on his nightstand had only ticked by ten minutes.  

She released him with a pop, her hand still gripping him tightly.  He squirmed beneath her, gulping as her hand started moving again, more slowly than before.  She was determined in her quest to drive him absolutely insane.  

“In a minute…be patient, Spence…”  


	21. *'Touch' for leftylain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151112268179/darcyspencer-2).

Darcy gasped into his mouth, his lips still pulling at hers relentlessly even as his fingers inched up under the hem of her t-shirt.  

Spencer drew his fingertips against her lightly, causing her to jump at the contact, giggle a little because it tickled at first.  

She wasn’t giggling by the time he was finished, though.  

By the time his fingers had made their way up to her bra to tug down on the lacy cup until her nipple was exposed.  By the time he’d flicked and rolled said nipple to the point that she was grinding her hips uncontrollably against his, moaning into his mouth because he was still kissing her like it was his job.  

Nope.  No giggles from Darcy.  None at all. -


	22. "Can I kiss you?" and 'nervous' for kjs-s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151202315924/darcyspencer-1-17).

Spencer drummed his fingers on his knee.  And then stopped because Darcy was likely to notice.

Well.  She DID notice.  Her hand came up to cover his, slipping underneath and lacing her fingers with his.  Tightly. To keep him still.  

A well timed jump scare in the film they were watching had her clutching his arm, burying her face in his shoulder.  

And he had to smile, because it was a cliché.  Man and woman watch horror film.  Woman gets scared. Man protects her.  

So cliché, and yet, here he was, playing into it.  Allowing her to drape his arm around her shoulder.  Inhaling sharply when she wrapped her arms around his middle and snuggled up against his chest.  He stroked her arm absently with his thumb and tried to plan his next move.  

Darcy kept shifting…moving around and trying to get comfortable.  

At one point, she sat up, turning to face him.  “Spencer? Can I kiss you?”  

He blinked, taken aback. “Yes? Please?”  


	23. 'Back rubs' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151219308749/darcyspencer-14).

“And then, you know…Jane jumped INTO the freaking…wobbly hole…”  

“You really need to learn the technical term for that, because wobbly hole has certain _other_ connotations…” Spencer said, his hands moving down further from her shoulders to rub some knots out of Darcy’s lower back.

She winced and straightened. “How do you know it’s not a space vagina, Spence?”  

“Just…continue with your story. Please.  Begin directly AFTER the wobbly hole.”  

“Anywho, she jumped in and then jumped back out and oh my god, Spence.  Her shirt was different color!  Now I don’t know if the space vagina changed the color of her shirt, or if she traded places with a Jane from another dimension who is exactly the same in every way, but decided to wear a purple shirt instead of an orange one!”  

“What I’d like to know, is how on earth your day was more interesting than mine.  I only helped catch a serial killer.  But you…you had to deal with space genitalia and possible alternate dimensions.”  

She smirked.  “Jealous?”  

“Very.  And it’s my turn.  Your ten minutes were up ten minutes ago.”  


	24. 'Pregnancy' for hannatude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151848229909/darcyspencer-11).

“Hey guess what?” Darcy was leaning over the counter-top, her face practically right over his cereal bowl.

“You’re pregnant,” Spencer stated in an almost matter-of-fact tone.  Like it was common knowledge.  Like she hadn’t been working studiously to keep it a surprise.  

“NO!” she said loudly. “I mean YES.  But I wanted it to be a surprise!  You’re impossible sometimes, you know that?”  

“Was it supposed to be a surprise?” he asked.  “You should have told your breasts. They are decidedly—“  

“They are always big and you know it.”  

“I’d like to think I’m somewhat of an expert on that particular topic.  Not THE expert, but still an expert.  And believe me.  They’re decidedly more…”  He made the appropriate hand gestures.

She sighed, plopping down in the stool beside him.  “How long have you known?”  

“Only about a week or so. Ten days at the most.” He stood up to clear his plate, but she yanked his mostly empty bowl over in front of her, grabbing the box of cereal as well.  “And Darcy?”  

“Hmm?”  She turned her head slightly.

“I’m very excited about it…” He leaned down to kiss her cheek, wrapping his arms around her middle.

Darcy had to grin. She couldn’t help it.  She had a baby genius on board.  “Me too.”


	25. 'Stuck on an elevator' for thestanceyg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151863180349/darcyspencer-10).

He knew as soon as the elevator ground to a halt that something was off.  It usually took approximately two and a half minutes to get from the twelfth floor to the ground floor…given that there weren’t a lot of stops and starts.  Noting the time, he’d say they were stuck around the fifth or sixth floor.  

‘They’ being himself and the woman who was currently trying not to hyperventilate in the corner.  

He slid his bag off his shoulder, approaching her cautiously.  “Just try taking deep breaths in through your nose and letting them out through your mouth…” 

Her head snapped over to look at him, eyes wide as if she was seeing him there for the first time. “Who the hell are you?”  

“Dr. Spencer Reid…I work with—“  

“Any chance your doctorate is in engineering?”  

“Actually yes. One of them is.”  

“Awesome…climb up and fix it then, Doc.  Chop, chop.”

“Um…” he faltered, unsure of what to say.  He probably COULD fix it, but it was really a question of SHOULD he be climbing on top of an elevator and tinkering with something that could very easily crush him to death?  Short answer: no.  “I’m really more of a theoretical engineer…I haven’t done much building in a while…”  

She visibly deflated. “Figures.” She stuck her hand out in front of her.  “Darcy Lewis.”

He frowned down at her hand.  Social faux pas would be even more noticeable in an enclosed space such as this.  He reached out and took her hand briefly.   

“I can assure you, however, that someone will notice when we don’t arrive at the ground floor.  It will probably take them about…twenty minutes or so to identify the problem…and barring a major crisis, we should be out within the hour.”  

“Or we could just use the emergency call button and tell them now.”  She pointed to the red button on the panel in front of them.  

“Or…we could do that,” he admitted.  


	26. 'Zombie apocalypse AU' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152162037429/darcyspencer-zombie-apocalypse-au).

Okay, so Spencer…Spencer was damn good with that revolver.  As evidenced by the stunning head shots on every single one of the zombified undead that they stumbled across.  

Even better with it, once one had taken into account that he had a frightened intern literally _wrapped_ around his waist.  

Darcy gulped and wrapped her arms tighter around his waist, her head pressing against his side as he reloaded.  Her breath appeared in puffs in front of her.  

“I feel that when I asked you to stop jumping on my back…I wasn’t nearly specific enough…” Spencer quipped, holstering the weapon and untangling her arms from around him.  

“Sorry…I…I can’t help it.” She relaxed somewhat when Spencer reached for her hand, pulling her through the woods. Their feet crunching on the leaves.

“We’re almost to my friend’s cabin, not to worry.”  

“And what will happen when we get there? What if your friend shoots us?”  

Spencer shrugged.  “It’s better than the alternative.”  

He was good with the revolver, but his bedside manner could be improved.  

Darcy opted to focus on nicer things than a quick death.  “I thought you said you weren’t a good shot.”  

“I’m not.  I nearly failed my gun qualification.  Multiple times,” he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Well, seeing as we’re still alive, I think you’re good enough.”

He smirked, finding humor in something she’d said.  “If we get to my friends’ cabin, and there’s a man named Derek Morgan there…please promise me you’ll tell him what you just told me.”    


	27. 'Sleepy Hollow AU' for holieshka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152449597919/darcyspencer-sleepy-hollow-au).

Darcy brought him tea again. She set the tray down on the table beside him and lingered.  Spencer glanced over at her.  

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy her company, he just wasn’t sure what she got out of their time together.  If she was simply being a good hostess in place of her father, or if there was something else to it.  

“Having a nice evening, Ms. Lewis?” he asked, setting aside his pen for the moment.  

“You can call me Darcy…” she took his address as an invitation to sit.  “Have you figured out who is killing all these people?” she glanced around, whispering the next part.  “Is it as they say?  Is it…an evil spirit?”  

Spencer scoffed. “No, no, no.  Of course not.  I’m completely convinced that this is the work of a man who…for whatever reason, feels the need to perpetuate an old myth to stir up the nostalgia and rivalries in a small community.  There shouldn’t be any reason for alarm on THAT account, Ms. Lewis.”

“Darcy…” she corrected gently.  

“Darcy…” he repeated, rather liking the way it sounded on his tongue.  “I’m very close to finding the culprit.”

She smiled.  “That’s good news…” she trailed off and turned to pour his tea.  Something he honestly could have done on his own…but now she was doing it.  “Will you be leaving Sleepy Hollow after?”

“I suppose I will,” he answered, taking the proffered cup from her.  

“That’s a damn shame,” she said bluntly, standing and reaching for his teacup from earlier in the day.  “A real shame.”  

Spencer suddenly wanted nothing more than to keep finding reasons to stay in this small town.  Even if they were only to cover up for the real reason, who was currently bustling out of the room with the tea tray.


	28. 'Little Shop of Horrors AU' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152489443284/darcyspencer-little-shop-of-horrors-au).

“I still can’t believe you named it after me…” Darcy squealed and bent at the waist to peer at the little plant in the coffee can.  

Spencer shrugged, trying to hold back a smile as he wrapped another bandage around his index finger.

“I mean, honestly…I think you could probably find something a lot better to name it…”

“There’s nothing better than you, Darcy,” he said bluntly.  Because there wasn’t. He couldn’t think of a more beautiful name than _Darcy_.  “And you deserve a lot more than just some dumb plant…”  That last part had been more for himself than her, but she must have heard it, because she straightened quickly, turning to look at _him._ She turned back towards the plant.  

Darcy reached out to caress one of the leaves, frowning.  “She’s looking a little droopy…”  

Spencer sighed, looking down at his heavily bandaged fingers, wondering how he was going be able to keep feeding the plant what it needed.  


	29. 'Fireplace' for theonewithwaytoomanyfandoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155097648069/darcyspencer-fireplace).

“Don’t fall asleep…” Darcy muttered against his neck.  

“I won’t…” Spencer replied, his head drooping.  

“I mean it…the fire’s gonna go out and we’ll be freezing…”

He groped up in the chair beside him, yanking the throw blanket off the back and draping it sloppily over the two of them.  He tightened his hold around her body, relishing the way she fit perfectly against him, her leg tangled between his, her arms wrapped around his waist.  Cuddling in front of the fire had been one of Darcy’s better ideas.  Not that she had bad ones, mind you.  But that should speak for the merit of this one.

“Mmm,” she hummed contentedly.  “Body heat is the best thing ever.”  

Spencer would have voiced his agreement, if he wasn’t drifting into blissful unconsciousness.    


	30. 'Baking Cookies' for probablyunnecessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154749355549/darcyspencer-baking-cookies).

“Good gravy, that recipe made a lot of cookies…” Darcy said, looking around the table at all the sugar cookies they had to frost.  

“Well, it said it made six dozen.  And we have…six dozen, give or take.  I’m not all that surprised,” Spencer said with a sniff.  

“Give or take,” Darcy scoffed.  “You’ve eaten like six on your own.”  

“Four and a half,” he corrected.  “I’m saving the other cookie and a half for a snack later.”

“Yeah?  Well, get to frosting these while you’re on a sugar high…” She nudged the bowl of red frosting towards him.  


	31. 'Lying under a holiday tree' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154742925999/darcyspencer-lying-under-a-holiday-tree).

Spencer pushed a few presents out of the way to make room.  He laid down under the tree with Darcy, gazing up through the branches at the lights.  “I thought I heard you come home…” he began tentatively.  

Darcy sighed.  “Sorry.  Bad day at work.  Horrible day at work.  The worst day ever at work.  I wanted to hide for a while.”  

“What happened?”  

She shrugged, shaking her head.  

“You don’t know? Was there a concussion involved?  Memory loss? Should I take you to the hospital?” He reached over to poke gently at her shoulder so she knew he was joking. As if she could ever get confused when Spencer joked around.  He changed his tone so deliberately, you’d have to be well… _Spencer_ not to get it.  

She smiled, sort of a half chuckle, half smile thing that had him poking her more to elicit more laughter.  “NO, no, nothing like that.”  

“Did you get fired?” he asked, more serious now. Normally, it would have been a very extreme conclusion to jump to, but given all the drama she’d had at her current workplace, it was a very legitimate question.  And absolutely correct in this case.  

She nodded, blinking back tears and staring up through the branches.  

“Well, that’s good. You were unhappy working there.”  

“I know, but…I got FIRED…it’s the worst feeling ever…”  

Spencer rolled over to face Darcy.  “Well, I’m not working tonight.  I could…attempt to make you feel better.  If you come out from under the Christmas tree, that is.”

“I thought I’d just stay here until New Year’s.  Just leave a bottle of wine within arm’s reach…”  

“No, no…come on…” Spencer rolled out from under the tree, and Darcy followed suit, allowing him to help her up and pull her close for what had to be the best hug in the entire world.  


	32. 'Santa' for themultishipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155009118084/darcyspencer-santa).

“Did you know that Santa Claus is often depicted with a red nose, which is synonymous with inebriation?” asked Spencer as Darcy held her hand out for a piece of scotch tape to affix the cardboard Santa up on the wall in the break room.  

It was funny how often she ended up actually _doing_ the jobs she was only supposed to be helping him with.  He really was just so terrible at it.  He’d had all the reindeer out of order.  If this was just some office party, she’d have let it slide.  But _kids_ were coming to this.  They’d know the reindeer were out of order.  

“I did know that actually…what I don’t know is how someone with an eidetic memory can forget the order of Santa’s reindeer…”  

“By never knowing it to begin with?” Spencer offered, handing her a pair of the aforementioned reindeer.  

Darcy pointed up on the wall.  “Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid…”  She took the remaining two from him.  “Donner and Blitzen.”  

“So now I know.”  


	33. 'He knows words are my weakness' for holieshka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156156413184/darcyspencer-30).

Spencer nuzzled her neck, his lips grazing over her skin on his way up to her ear.  “Would you like to turn off the T.V for a little while?”

Darcy reached for the remote, closing her eyes as he nibbled on her earlobe.  “Why would I want to do that?”  

“Mostly because it’s hard on your eyes to constantly be looking at a screen all day…but _specifically_ because there is another pressing matter that needs your attention…”  

She grinned, turning to press her lips to his.  “You are lucky that your voice is so sexy, you know?”  

He raised his eyebrows. “Is it? I had no idea.”  


	34. 'Pride' for thestanceyg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155791611574/darcyspencer-pride).

“So then, you know…I apprehended the man…who turned out to ACTUALLY be the one who was doing the poisoning…like I had already explained to the rest of the team and—“  

“Not to toot your own horn or anything…” Darcy said with a wink.  

Spencer made a face.  “You know I don’t do that.  But yes, it’s true that the suspect being male was part of my original profile.”

She reached over to brush the hair out of his face before leaning precariously out of her chair to peck his cheek.  He reciprocated.  Well, more than reciprocated…because it wasn’t often that they got to see each other lately. They were both so busy.  He supposed the other diners could simply ignore their slight PDA.

“Proud of you, Spence.”

“What for?”  He frowned, “If I’d been more aggressive with my profile, we might have caught him earlier—“  

“No specific reason. I’m just proud of you.”

“But why?”

“Oh my god, do I need a reason?  Can’t a girl be proud of her boyfriend these days?”  

He shrugged.  “I have no idea.  But yes, I’d like a reason.  Or reasons. Be as specific as you prefer…”  He ended on a smirk, so she’d know he was just being facetious.  

Even though she always assured him that she knew when he was being facetious.  Something about him being as subtle as a flying hammer.  


	35. 'Holding Hands' for thestanceyg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 February 2017 on tumblr.

It wasn’t much, not a huge thing to the passerby; it was just two people sharing a park bench. One might not have even realized they knew each other:  they sat with some room in between them.  She was doing something on her phone and he was staring off into space, apparently deep in thought.   

Spencer wasn’t one for PDA, and Darcy wasn’t one to care.

But it definitely felt nice when his hand crept over to clasp hers.  He laced their fingers and she let out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.     


	36. *'Lingerie' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157077393979/darcyspencer-lingerie).

“You know, I was hoping for more of a reaction…” Darcy said, waiting patiently as Spencer inspected the laces and ribbons on the back of her corset.  

“Well, I could slobber all over you and pull ineffectually at these laces…which would prolong the time you’re wearing it…” Spencer replied.  

“That’s kind of the point of lingerie, Spence…”  she turned and climbed into his lap, straddling his legs with her knees.  She slowly sank down and tugged his hands up to her breasts, still covered by the lacy cups.  

“I’ve never understood the point of being titillated…” he responded, his voice significantly lower than it had been.  His eyes fluttered closed when she rocked her hips against him.  “It always seemed like a…” He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he stroked her with his thumbs.  “Like a waste of time…”  

“Do you think we’re wasting time right now?” she asked, grinding against him again.  

He licked his lips and opened his eyes, pupils blown wide as she moved in his lap.  “It appears that I might have been mistaken…because this seems like a worthwhile way to spend the evening…”  

“Yay!” Darcy grinned brightly before leaning down to kiss him, her lips pulling softly at his.  “Although, you promised me slobbering.  And I’ve yet to see any slobbering, Reid.”  


	37. 'Secret relationship' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158000974180/darcyspencer-secret-relationship).

Spencer gulped a little when he heard it happen.  The intern – Harris, his name was – had no idea what was going on between Spencer and Darcy, so there was no way he had done it on purpose.  But still, it was awwkard.  

More than awkward, since Spencer was now going to have to listen to his girlfriend let down another man in the break room.  He looked down at his half made sandwich.  There was no logical escape, he’d just have to stay where he was.  

Darcy coughed a little before she spoke.  “I can’t…actually.  I’m seeing someone.”  

“Oh…” Harris trailed off.  “I just thought…since you said you–”  

“No,” she said firmly.  

Spencer heard footsteps retreating.  And he let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.  

“Really smooth, Spence..” Darcy appeared at his side, reaching for the knife in his hand.  “You’ve mayo’d that piece of bread like fourteen times…”  


	38. 'Pregnancy (ii)' for theonewithwaytoomanyfandoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158217282699/darcyspencer-pregnancy).

“Pregnant, huh?” Spencer said, nodding his head.  “Okay.”  

“Okay?” Darcy’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head.  “You should be freaking out.  I’m freaking out.  I’m scared.  Why aren’t you scared?”  

He tilted his head.  “I’m not freaking out because this was bound to happen. We were being careless.  You stopped taking the pill and I never bought condoms.  I am scared, but it’s not a bad kind of scared. Are you a bad kind of scared?”  

Darcy took a deep breath.  “How are you so rational all the damn time?”  

“A gift.  A curse.  Whichever way you want to look at it.  And don’t think I didn’t notice that you didn’t answer my question.”  

“Good scared,” she said, taking a deep breath. “Definitely good scared.”  


	39. 'Something Just Like This' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159439169294/darcyspencer-reid-something-just-like-this).
> 
> Song is 'Something Just Like This' - The Chainsmokers and Coldplay

” _What do you want, Spence?”_

Her lips were so warm.  So soft.  

Spencer gasped, his lips parting just enough to allow her tongue entrance.  Darcy’s fingers were in his hair and as her nails scratched against his scalp, he could have sworn the sound that issued forth from the depths of his chest was a _purr_.  

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he decided that this…this right now…was what he wanted.  To answer her question earlier, when he’d shown up at the door to her apartment in the pouring rain.  

“I want _you_ ,” he murmured.


	40. 'Little Bubble' for yournewfriendshouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159552337239/darcyspencer-reid-little-bubble).
> 
> Song is 'Little Bubble' - Dirty Projectors.

The sunlight streamed in through the window and Darcy wanted to run over and somehow push it out of the room.  There was no way it was morning.  Not yet.  

Spencer was stroking her hair.  “Good morning…”  

She sighed, turning towards him and cuddling up against him.  “Any chance I can convince you to call in sick to work?”  

His lips curved slightly upward into a half-smile.  “I wish I could.”  

“Darn…it was worth a shot.”  She let her fingers graze lightly along his torso before speaking again.  “Can I interest you in a shower? My shower is very small and we’ll be super cramped together.”  

“You know, normally, that wouldn’t appeal to me in the slightest…but in lieu of recent events, I’m inclined to accept.  It sounds…exhilarating.”

Grinning, she replied, “Well, I haven’t had coffee yet, but I’ll see what I can do.” 


	41. *'Mirror Sex' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160857983389/darcyspencer-30).

The mirrors on the ceiling of the hotel room they’d procured had intimidated him at first.  

Darcy had laughed out loud when she saw them, but then she had strutted naked straight from the shower and out into the room again to rifle through her bag.  It was at that moment Spencer had realized the ingenious pull of mirrored ceiling hotel rooms.  

And even now, sliding into her from behind, his eyes drifted up to the ceiling, watching himself push in and out of her…

It was surreal.  And infinitely arousing.  

Where one Darcy was incredible…his beautiful girlfriend in multiples was absolutely indescribable.

So he didn’t even bother to try.


	42. "It’s Darcy, I met her while I took some political science classes, I’m thinking about taking another degree; Part 2' for goyaveh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163223295458/a-secret-to-tell).

The question Spencer wanted to ask was burning in the back of his throat.  Like coffee with too much sugar.  

And Darcy was absolutely clueless to his emotional upheaval.  

He licked his lips and took the smallest sip of water he could.  Just enough to ease the burning in his throat.  

Darcy trailed off in the middle of her sentence, and he was sorry he hadn’t been listening because everything she talked about, she made the topic interesting.  He just couldn’t concentrate this morning.  

A small smirk played on her lips and she leaned forward on her elbows.  “Spence…if you have something you need to say, just say it.  You look like you’re in some kind of pain…”  

“Would you…” he blurted.  “Like to go out with me somewhere…romantically…at some point in the near future?”  He swallowed again, amazed at the ease with which he could do it now.  “I’m afraid that’s as specific as I can be, given my line of work…”  

Darcy’s smirk spread into a full grin.  “I would love to. Whenever you are able.”  

The next few words were stuck on his tongue, so he just nodded.  “That’s…that’s good to hear.”  


	43. 'College AU' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164011637429/the-blue-one).

She was jumping to reach the book on the top shelf.  And Spencer would be lying if he said it was the first time he’d noticed her.  

In fact, they’d been in a study group together last semester.  Her name was Darcy Lewis and he remembered in great detail every single thing she’d ever said to him.  Or around him.  He had an eidetic memory and couldn’t help but remember, but it stood to reason that she’d made quite an impression on him regardless of that.  

He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as he walked over to where she was.  

“Which one?” he asked, dragging his finger over the spines.  

Darcy stopped, turning to look at him like she was surprised to see another human being in the library.  Now that he was thinking about it, it WAS nearly two a.m…maybe it was inappropriate of him to be where he was, approaching her from behind and offering help that wasn’t asked for.  She probably didn’t even remember him.  He had that effect on people.

Her face turned red and she mumbled out her response, “The blue one.”  

Spencer had to admit, she was even more adorable when she blushed.  

He got the book for her; their fingers brushing slightly when the hand-off occurred.    

And she smiled, a crooked sort of grin.  “Thank you, Spencer.”  

He was fairly certain his heart stopped.  


	44. 'Pawns' for pleasepleasepleaseme (Part 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164432233084/pawns).

Darcy was never  _ever_  in the coffee shop this late in the day.  But she had a lot of vacation time accrued and she thought maybe a day off was warranted.

Was it sad that she spent it camped at  _this_  particular chair, simply because it had a great view of the chess table?  Darcy had kind of flip-flopped for a while, but she was going to go with  _no_.  No, it wasn’t sad. Because playing chess with someone for nearly six months without ever meeting them was sad.  She was rectifying a sad situation.  

Her heart began to race when a man approached the table.  He was tall.  Super tall.  And lanky.  And he was wearing a tweed jacket and his hair was too long.  Or just long enough.  

Geez, she had a type.  

She took a deep breath and got up, jittery from drinking macchiatos all day.  

“Here goes nothing, Lewis…” she muttered under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued in the next chapter!


	45. 'Rooks' for sarbear1610 (Part 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164432344009/rooks).

Spencer was just about to move a piece when someone cleared their throat behind him.  He turned, locking eyes with a very pretty woman.  

She had brown hair.  Long brown hair.  Curtains of it.  And blue eyes.  

Full red lips that she was chewing on.  Nervously.  She was nervous.  

 _And_  she kept glancing down at the chess board.  

She waved – a quick, fleeting movement, before dropping her hand down to her side again.  "Hi.  I’m Darcy.“  

"I’m Spencer,” he replied, mirroring her greeting.  "Are you my mysterious chess partner?“  

"Depends…” she said with a small laugh.  "Am I still winning?“  


	46. 'Plastic Pineapple' for pleasepleasepleaseme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164470569079/plastic-pineapple).

“Call the number, Darce.  I need to know what ‘plastic pineapple’ means,” Jane poked her arm repeatedly until Darcy picked up her phone to key in the number from the scrap of paper.  

“Fine, but this is your birthday present.”  

She dialed the number and waited while it rang.  

“Hello?  Dr. Spencer Reid speaking,” he answered.  

“Dr. Spencer Reid, huh?  Well, this is Darcy Lewis, I found your library card with a scrap of paper in the Culver University Library with your phone number and the words,  _plastic_  and  _pineapple_  written on it… I just had to know what you were researching… and… you know, find out where I can return this… ”  She squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment, because she couldn’t  _believe_  she was doing this.  

“Well, I was actually looking for a novelty toy item for a friend of mine for her birthday.  She collects these really tacky plastic pineapples that are discontinued and I was attempting to find the manufacturer so I could call and see if they had this specific one…” he trailed off.  

“That’s absolutely adorable,” Darcy replied, her cheeks reddening slightly.  

“And I guess I could meet you at the Starbucks on campus. I’m actually nearby, can you be there in a half hour?”

“Absolutely,” she replied, ending the call and turning towards Jane, who was practically teetering on the edge of her seat.  

“Novelty toy his friend collects,” she tapped the scrap of paper.  "Now nothing for you until Hanukkah.“  


	47. 'Fog' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165163333089/shortened-considerably).

“Thanks for walking me home, Spence…” Darcy said softly, her eyes darting around in the fog to ensure that they were alone.  

“It’s really not a problem… I’m sorry we had to cancel our date again…”  Spencer checked his watch for the third time since they’d started walking.  

“I don’t like to look at it as cancelled, I like to look at it as… shortened considerably,” she said with a shrug.  "Not a bad thing.  But I’d like to at least be able to finish my dinner next time.“  

He exhaled, unable to stop the smile that crept onto his face.  "You… you are too nice to me.”  

“Nah.  I understand it’s work.  If it was some other girl you were running off to, I might be less understanding.”  She reached up and brushed a piece of lint off his shoulder before turning to unlock her door.  

“Wait…” he said, his voice soft as he stilled her hand.  He dipped his head down and captured her lips in a short kiss.  Almost chaste, except for the way he lingered at the end. “Have a good night.”  

“I will,” she promised.  

“Lock your door,” he said.  "I'll… I’ll call you?“  

"You’d better.”


	48. 'Hoodies' for holieshka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165202170594/compliments).

“You are worse at this than I am…” Darcy said with a laugh.  A laugh that sounded more like a choke, but they were in the ‘no judgement’ zone and Spencer knew better than to call her out.  Either that, or he was just really polite.  

“I hate running,” was the only response she got from him before he stumbled towards a bench, yanking his hoodie up and over his head in the process.  

“Same.”  She plopped down beside him, pulling the crumpled up red sweatshirt in her lap to make room.  A cool breeze blew across the park and Darcy couldn’t have been more thankful for fall than she was at that moment.  "Should I take that as a compliment, Spence?“ she asked.  

"Take what?”

“You hate running.  But you’re out here with me.  Running.”  She fiddled with the hoodie, turning it rightside out and folding it in her lap.  

“Yes,” he said, nodding and still quite visibly out of breath.  "S'a compliment.  Yes.“    


	49. 'Renting a cabin' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165445946694/flexible).

“Behind you,” Darcy warned as she leaned over the back of the armchair Spencer was lounging in.  She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.  

He turned his head to meet her lips, dropping the book he’d been reading in favor of pulling her into the chair with him.  

She landed in a clumsy, giggling, heap on his lap.  

“Wow, I got you to drop a book.  Color me impressed,” Darcy teased.  "You were about halfway done with it, so I get you for… ten more minutes?“  

He shook his head.  "You get me for as long as you want.  I was just waiting for you to finish your bath.”  

“See, I’ve never had you for as long as I’ve wanted before, I’m not sure I know what to do.”  

“Well, we’re on vacation.  We are so far in the mountains that we have to use a radio to communicate with civilization… There is no way anyone is going to call me away from you.  So… I’m all yours.”  Spencer smiled and leaned over to kiss her softly.  "We can do whatever you want.“  

"I really like vacation-Spencer, just gonna throw that out there… and if it’s truly whatever I want… I think I’d like to  _have you_  in every room of this cabin.  Multiple times. Or, I mean, you can have me if you want.  I’m flexible.  Not picky at all.”  

His eyebrows shot up.  "Let’s see how flexible you are…" he murmured, grinning against her lips when she kissed him.    


	50. 'Flannel' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165461654674/pause).

Darcy met him outside the coffee shop.  She was standing there, checking her phone for the time and looking utterly breathtaking.  

Spencer almost wished he could pause time right then.  Live in this moment for just a little bit longer, because it felt important.  True, he had an eidetic memory, but there were some moments that were far too significant to simply remember.

She was wearing jeans and a button up flannel shirt.  A red and black one tailored to her form.  It looked so soft, he wanted to touch it, but at the same time knew it wasn’t appropriate to walk up to a woman and run a hand over her back just to feel her shirt.    

She caught his gaze then, grinning widely as she waved.  

He returned the smile, lifting his hand and speeding up his pace to meet her more quickly.  


	51. 'Stargazing' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165608051244/on-the-roof).

“You just don’t get a view like that in the city, do you?” Spencer asked, leaning back on his hands and gazing up into the night sky.  The shingles on the roof outside Darcy’s childhood bedroom window were rough and scratchy.  

And he honestly didn’t want to see the look on her father’s face if he caught the two of them out here.

But, Darcy was an almost ethereal presence beside him, taking in the moonlight and coming out the other side as somehow more beautiful than she was going in.  

And that was saying a lot, Darcy was already the most beautiful woman in the world.  In Spencer’s opinion, anyway.  

Meeting her family was going about as well as could be expected.  Her father was the police chief of this tiny town and her older brother the sheriff.  It came as no surprise to him that they viewed an FBI consultant as some sort of pseudo law-enforcement.  

And he was strange on top of that.  In his experience, that was often his worst offense.  

Darcy, though.  She made everything worth it.  

How she could have come out of this house the way she did was a testament to her character.

“Penny for your thoughts, Spence?” she asked, her hand stroking the back of his.  

“Just… calculating my odds of surviving a fall off this roof if your father caught us up here.”  

“He wouldn’t push you off…”  

“No, but I might jump…” he teased.  

She linked her arm through his.  "Not without me, you won’t. You can’t leave me here alone with them.“

He turned, leaning over to kiss her forehead.  "I wouldn’t dream of it.”          


	52. 'Sweaters' for webuiltthiscityonescargot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/166126207449/awkward-displays-of-affection).

“Aww, you’re wearing it!” Darcy exclaimed,  giving Spencer a once over as he exited the bedroom.

He glanced down, as if he’d forgotten what he’d pulled over his head minutes before.  “Oh… well of course I’m wearing it… my girlfriend gets me a sweater, I’m definitely going to wear it.”

He smiled on his way out to the kitchen.

Darcy followed him, wrapping her arms around his waist while he poured coffee.

“Sorry for the awkward display of affection,” she muttered, “but I felt a lot of love for you just now.”

He covered one of her hands with his free one.  “Love you too, Darcy.”

 


	53. 'Baby fic' for webuiltthiscityonescargot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168449866334/holding-their-daughter-for-the-first-time).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holding their daughter for the first time

“Here she is!”  Darcy said, an exhausted, but happy, smile on her face.  She tilted her arm slightly so Spencer could see the face peeking out of the tiny bundle of blankets in her arms.  

His breath caught in his throat when he saw her, his hands immediately went out, wanting nothing more than to feel the weight in his own arms.  

The very slight weight, as it turned out.  “Hello, you…” he murmured, peering down into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen, and that was counting Darcy’s.  “So sorry I’m late…” He looked up to include Darcy in that apology, but she shook her head.

“It’s fine.  We missed you, but we managed.”  

“Does she have a name?” Spencer asked.  

She shook her head once more, letting it fall back on the pillow.  “Not yet.  I’m too tired to think of one right now.”  

“Fair enough…” Spencer said, cradling his daughter and sitting down on the edge of the bed.  “There’s plenty of time.”  

But even as he said the words, he realized what every parent probably did at some point.  There wasn’t plenty of time.  There would likely never be enough of it from now on.  

 


	54. 'Arranged marriage' for thestanceyg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/169005550634/weve-been-betrothed-since-birth-and-the-first).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve been betrothed since birth and the first time we’re meeting is at our wedding.

Spencer swallowed, glancing over at the woman he’d just kissed.  The woman he was now married to.  He didn’t really know what to say to her, he hadn’t had a chance before the ceremony.  

Darcy turned, catching his gaze and smiling thinly.  She squeezed his hand.  

Because they were holding hands.  Because they’d just left the chapel.  Because they were married.  

He had to say something.  

“Hi…” he squeaked.  

Her thin smile widened considerably.  “Hi yourself.”  

 


	55. 'Kid fic' for indiana-my-bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 January 2018 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/169859622819/playing-dress-up-with-darling-child).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing dress up with darling child.

Darcy snorted aloud when she dropped her purse on the kitchen counter.

Spencer was busy sipping air-tea from one of Olive’s tiny cups, dressed in the finest feather boa and plastic crown in her collection of dress-up clothes.  She didn’t know why she’d ever doubted his ability to babysit.  He was a natural.

“My, my…I had no idea the queen was coming for tea… is the good china clean?”  

Spencer lifted his teacup in greeting.  "Lovely tea, if I do say so myself…"  

Olive grinned broadly.  "Queen Spencer has  _excellent_  manners, Mommy.“  

"Well, I should.  As queen I would have been to finishing school. Etiquette is very important to royalty…” he explained.

 


	56. 'Friends to lovers' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 January 2018 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/169898190409/mutual-pining-of-two-friends).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutual pining of two friends

There was a catch in her voice, or maybe it was just due to bad cell reception, but Spencer could have sworn he heard  _something_.  "Darcy?“ he asked, "Are you still–”  

“I’m here…” she replied, laughing nervously.  "I could have sworn I heard you… Spence… did you just ask me to spend the night?“  

"Yes,” he replied.  "You said you were coming down to DC.  I won’t be there, I’m on assignment.  But feel free to use my apartment while you’re in town.“  

"You won’t be there,” she repeated, and Spencer thought that he might have detected a note of disappointment in her voice.  

“No, I'm… I’m in Baltimore,” he said, laughing for some unknown reason.  

“I wish you  _were_  gonna be here,” Darcy replied.  

“My building’s really safe, don’t worry.  I’ll let the doorman know to look for you.”  He’d already spit out the words by the time he realized that wasn’t what she was talking about.  He wanted to kick himself.

“Thanks, Spencer.  You’re a good friend.”  

“I try to be.”  

He wished he could see her in person so he could tell which one of them sounded more disappointed.  

 


	57. 'Blanket' for iamaboojum

Darcy muttered something in her sleep, rolling onto her opposite side. She pushed the blanket onto the floor, along with most of his throw pillows and his laptop.  

Almost.  Spencer caught that before it hit the hardwood.  

He closed it, realizing that there wasn’t a single iota of productivity happening in this room. Not with Darcy softly snoring at the other end of the sofa, her feet in his lap.  Feet he was absently rubbing and not even thinking about the action.  It felt so familiar and safe.

The corners of his mouth twitched upward in a smile.  

He  _should_  read through the case file once more.  

Or he could fish the blanket back up onto the couch with his toes so Darcy would both not have to move from her current position  _and_  be warm.  

That felt like a better use of his time, honestly.  

 


	58. 'Dark chocolate' for daughter-of-ophelia

Just as she’d suspected, it was waiting on her desk when she arrived that morning. A single bar of sea salted dark chocolate.  

“You know…” Darcy mused aloud. “I could definitely get used to the chocolate fairy around here…”

Spencer glanced up from the desk adjacent to hers. “So you think it’s a fairy, huh?”  

“Oh definitely. No mere mortal could know what my favorite kind of chocolate is.” 

“Is that a fact?” he asked.

“Definitely. Because I  _never_  openly daydream about eating a bar of delicious sea-salted dark chocolate out loud. I’m a very private person.”  

He sniffed, which could have been a laugh, except Darcy didn’t look up in time to see it.

“Thank you for the chocolate, Spencer.”

“You’re welcome, Darcy.”   

 


	59. 'Glitter' for daughter-of-ophelia

“Darcy, can you please tell me the date?”  Spencer asked upon stepping into their kitchen.  

“It’s May 10,” she said, reaching for the paper funnel she’d made, inserting the end into the glass ornament.

“Okay. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t hit your head at work again…” he replied, his voice lilting up as he trailed off, clearly asking a question without actually asking it. He probably thought she’d lost her mind, making what looked like holiday ornaments in the middle of May.

“They’re for the wedding, weirdo,” she said, reaching for the pledge. “To decorate the tables.”  

“Oh… I just… it’s a little more glitter than we discussed…”  

She shot him a look.  "I’m sorry, Spence.  Would  _you_  like to make the centerpieces?“  

"No. I’d like to hire someone to make them.”  

She scoffed.  "Have you  _seen_  my centerpieces?“

"I’m sure they’ll be sparkly… as will we for the foreseeable future…” he mused as she dumped a pile of glitter into the ornament.  

“Hells yeah,” she replied. “Plus, don’t act like our house won’t be covered in glitter from now until arthritis makes my hands immobile.  You fell in love with a crafter, Spence. It’s the craft life from now on.  And the craft life… is a glittery life.”  

He leaned down and kissed her temple, lingering slightly before pulling away. “Can’t wait.”    

 


	60. 'Peppermint' for thestanceyg

The guy sitting beside her coughed again. Darcy glanced up from her screen. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in the train seat.

“Not to sound rude or anything, but would you like a peppermint?” she asked.  "I have some in my purse. I also have butterscotch because my patronus is a little old lady.“  

He smiled. "Thank you, yes.  I’ll take a peppermint.”  

“No prob, cutie,” Darcy produced a cellophane wrapped candy from her bag, dropping it in the surprisingly-cute-throat-clearer’s hand.  "I’m Darcy, by the way. If you need anything else.“

"I’m Spencer,” he replied. “And thank you.”

 


	61. 'Soulmates' for cassiopeiacaelis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'String of Fate' Soulmates

Darcy should have known she’d meet her soulmate in a library.  When she saw her string going nuts that morning as she lay in bed, she kind of knew they were close by.  

And then, for lack of anything else to do, she’d gone about her day as scheduled, which included a side trip to the library to turn in some books. She’d noticed the string practically vibrating with excitement and leading back to the back… where all the old newspapers and microfilm and shit nobody used anymore was kept.

She sighed heavily and tried to steady her rapidly beating heart as she made her way to the far reaches of the library.  

She tried in vain to push open a door that was supposed to swing both ways, but for some reason wasn’t swinging any ways.  There was a bump and a muffled ‘ow’ on the other side.  

So, she stepped back, eyes widening when she saw her soulmate for the first time.  

Tall… like… super tall.  Floppy hair.  Warm brown eyes.  Soft smile.  Tweed pants and a sweater vest.  

“Well done, universe…” she murmured under her breath.  

“I’m sorry?” her soulmate said, cocking his head to the side quizzically.

“Darcy…” she blurted.  "Is my name.  And I think you’re my soulmate.“  

His smile widened.  "Spencer… is mine and I think you’re correct.”    

 


	62. 'Cuddling' for greennonmonster

Spencer collapsed on the sofa with a world-weary sigh.  

Wordlessly, Darcy scooted in beside him, tucking herself under his arm and wrapping herself around him. Somehow, she made herself fit against his body, seamlessly melding into his side.

He let his head rest atop hers, and he sighed again, this one decidedly more content than the other.  "Thank you,“ he murmured.  

"You’re welcome.”

 


	63. 'Dragons' for phoenix-173

Darcy huffed, marking her place in the book and squeezing her eyes shut against the light.

“What’s wrong?” Spencer asked, his hand stroking smoothly over the back of hers. “Headache?”  

She nodded. “All I wanted to do was reread  _Dragonflight_ , but apparently, the dumb old aliens-of-the-week had other plans… like bonking me on the head with a piece of my office.”  

Spencer took the book from her, which she assumed meant it was being retired to the nightstand for the night.

But instead, he climbed into the hospital bed with her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as he held the book open in front of him and began to read.  

Even if she did have a headache, she couldn’t think of a better way to spend the evening.  Dragonriders of Pern and the best boyfriend of ever.

 


	64. 'Mermaids' for daughter-of-ophelia

He’d seen her before.  He knew he had.  

Because every other time he’d seen her, Spencer had put it off as a figment of his imagination.  Something his overworked, overtired brain had conjured up out of a bunch of seaweed.  

But now that he was looking, really looking at her…

He knew she wasn’t seaweed.  

She folded her arms on the rock near his feet, laying her head on them so she could peer up into his eyes. Her skin was covered head to toe in smooth green skin. Her hair was blueish green to match. Her eyes were dark and wide. There was webbing between her fingers, and she didn’t look like anything he’d ever seen before… but at the same time, she somehow looked familiar.  “Finally.  You’re a hard one to pin down, Dr. Reid.”  

He frowned, tilting his head and gazing down at her. “How do you know my name?”  

She smiled.  “You don’t remember me?  I thought you had an eidetic memory.”

“I’m certain I’ve never met a mermaid before…” he replied.  

“Well… you’ve only seen me with my landlegs…” She swished her tail slightly, showing off before she hoisted herself up onto the rock.  

She bent her fin, brought it up with her until not a bit of her was touching water. 

And that’s when the scales began to disappear.  Her blueish-green hair turned brown. And curly.  

Black eyes turned blue.  

“Darcy?” Spencer whispered, squinting, because she was still kind of green.  

“The one and only…” she replied, chuckling.  “You might want to look away, I didn’t bring a change of clothes…”  

He immediately turned his gaze out to the sea.  “How is this possible?”  

“Anything’s possible, Spence. You just have to allow yourself to believe.”

 


	65. 'Books' for thestanceyg and daughter-of-ophelia

“Okay, that’s the last of them, I think,” Darcy stated, plopping the final box from the moving truck onto the pile in front of the wall of empty bookcases.

They’d thought smart at least, and had chosen small boxes for their combined book collections. Of course now, they had to unpack them all.

“Not quite…” Spencer said, placing another two on top of the pile. “These two got put in the kitchen.” He slipped his arm around her waist. “ Is it bad that out of everything wonderful that is our cohabitation, my favorite, by far, is going to be organizing all these books?”  

Darcy lay her head on his shoulder, leaning into his embrace. “ _My_  favorite is the inevitable Ikea trip for more bookcases.”

He hummed, “That’s a close second.”

 


	66. 'Bubble baths' for acebabe0990

Darcy was just settling into her bathtub when someone rang the doorbell.  

She contemplated just ignoring it, but that someone  _kept_ ringing the bell and she ended up having to leave her perfect bath and wrap a towel around herself as she stomped through the house to answer the door.  

“I hope this is important…” she said upon opening it.  

She was greeted by the surprised faces of two FBI agents. One of them female, gorgeous and smiling.  The other male, who looked like the amalgamation of every one of her teenage crushes and current turn-ons combined.  

And here she was in a towel.

The woman spoke first, mostly because tall, perfect and nerdy couldn’t seem to make the words happen.  

“Excuse me, ma'am, we’re sorry to bother you… I’m Chief Prentiss, with the FBI…” She flashed her badge, which Darcy read.  Her first name was Emily.  "And we were wondering if we could use your backyard as a stakeout locations for some of our units"  

Darcy’s gaze flitted to the hot guy and back to Prentiss. “I’m Darcy Lewis, and I… sure?  I guess do what you need to do…”  

“Thank you so much, ma'am.  Dr. Reid will fill you in on the particulars.”  Prentiss shot ‘Dr. Reid’ a look and turned on her heel.  

Darcy looked up at Dr. Handsome, who was now holding out his credentials for her perusal as well.  Dr.  _Spencer_  Reid. He was a completely awkward fox and she was pretty sure she was half in love with him already.  "Dr. Reid, huh?  What are you a doctor of?“  

That seemed to snap him out of his stupor.  "Mathematics, chemistry and engineering… ”  

“Whoa.”

He blushed, but continued speaking. “I have some… forms for you to sign… but if you’d rather… go get dressed first, I can wait a few minutes.”  

“You’re not going to run off on me, are you, Dr. Reid?”  

“Oh no, I won’t.  I need your signature, actually…” he trailed off and dropped his head for a moment.  "No, I’ll be right here.“  

She grinned.  "Cool.”

 


End file.
